Always Have Always Will
by MrsBethanyBass
Summary: Plot: Blair tells Nate that she’s leaving him to be with Chuck. more detailed and exciting summary inside i promise so this was origianally a N&B fanfic but its gonna b more of a B&C n S&N xoxo
1. Chapter 1

Always have always will:

Plot: Blair tells Nate that she's leaving him to be with Chuck.

Couples: Blair/Nate. Blair/Chuck.

Summary: Serena took the sheets of paper out of Nate's hands. "Nate" she began staring at the papers. "Blair's been living with Chuck and their baby for over a year, you can't be that surprised that she wants a divorce". Nate stared at her and slowly nodded. "I Know" he replied.

*I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE STORY ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR CREATORS/OWNERS*

**A/N: So I decided to write this because it just popped into my over imaginative mind lol ****J**** don't forget to review xoxo Beth xxxx**

* * *

Serena took the sheets of paper out of Nate's hands. "Nate" she began staring at the papers. "Blair's been living with Chuck and their baby for over a year, you can't be that surprised that she wants a divorce". Nate stared at her and slowly nodded.

"I Know" he replied. "But I still miss her, I still wish she was mine and not _his_. I wish she was still my sweet heart and not _his_" 'his' was said as though it was dripping with acid. Chuck had taken Blair away from him well over a year ago but Nate still felt like it was just yesterday.

* * *

Nate came home early to find his beautiful wife putting her clothes into a suitcase on their bed. He straightened his tie before he spoke.

"Hey" he said calmly. Blair looked up shocked.

"Nate, why are you home from work so early?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"Nothing left for me to do at work" he replied as Blair zipped up the suitcase. "You going somewhere?" he asked, Blair sat on the edge of the bed and began to cry. Nate sat next to her. "What's wrong sweet heart? Why are you crying?"

"I...I...I'm so...S...Sorry Nate" she wept.

"Why?" she began to slide her wedding ring off her finger.

"I...I'm...L...Leaving" she cried as she took her wedding ring off and then did the same to her engagement ring.

"L...Leaving? Why?" He questioned. Blair shook her head.

"This was a mistake. I'm so sorry Nate" she wept.

"What was a mistake Blair, you're not making any sense" Nate replied.

"I left you a note" she murmured.

"Yeah what's it say?"

"That I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ruined everything, I'm sorry that you ever married me, it was a mistake" she cried.

"It wasn't a mistake" Nate pleaded. "Blair, don't do this please. Just tell me what it is that I've done wrong and I can fix it, please Blair, I'm begging you"

"You didn't do anything, it was all me... I was the one who screwed up"

"Why?" Blair looked into his eyes.

"I've been having an affair" she admitted.

"With who? How long?" Nate was really shocked, but he was even angrier. How could she?

"Chuck. It's been going on for 7 months" Blair murmured.

"Why? Why him? Why choose my Best friend? The best man at our wedding?!!!" Nate asked, he would've yelled but he was too shocked.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!!!" Blair shouted. Those words cut through Nate like a knife. She stood up and but Nate grabbed her wrist.

"We can work it out, were meant to be together, I know it and you know it, I'll do anything Blair please" he begged. Blair shook her head.

"No we can't" she wept.

"Why not?!!!" Nate yelled. Blair placed a hand on her stomach.

"Because I'm pregnant!!!" Blair screamed. Nate's face fell and he went as white as snow, he dropped his hand that was holding her wrist. There was silence for what seemed like forever before he spoke again.

"And you don't know who the Father is" Nate whispered. He looked up at Blair. "It could be mine" he went to put his hand on her stomach but she jerked away and shook her head.

"It's Chuck's. We found out the date it was conceived at the doctors when I 1st found out I was pregnant. January 5th, you were on a business trip" Blair announced. It was true he was, he was in Chicago with his Grandfather.

"You've been to the doctors about it?!!!" Nate yelled. Blair nodded. "DID YOU GO WITH HIM?!!!" Nate shouted, Blair nodded again.

"Yes. I told him I was pregnant then he took me to the doctors to check the date it was conceived" Blair announced. Nate was so angry, he wanted to hunt Chuck down and rip his head off, 'how dare he take Blair away from me and knock her up?' Nate thought, suddenly he came up with an idea.

"We could still pretend it's mine" Nate proposed.

"Chuck won't hear of anything like that, he says he wants his, our child to be known as our baby. No one else's." She announced. Nate grew redder and redder. "I'm sorry Nate, we didn't exactly mean for this to happen it just-" Nate cut her off.

"Get out" he said quietly. Blair stood still not quite hearing him. "GET OUT BLAIR!!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU OR CHUCK EVER AGAIN!!! BOTH OF YOU, JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE!!!" Nate yelled, Blair was shocked. "I LOVE YOU BLAIR, I GAVE OU EVERYTHING YOU'VE EVER WANTED AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?!!! YOU HAVE AN AFFAIR WITH MY BEST FRIEND AND HE KNOCKS YOU UP AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'I'M SORRY'?" Nate shouted. Blair walked over to her suitcase, picked it up, walked out of the bedroom and over to the elevator. When it arrived she got in it and the doors closed behind her. Nate then walked over to the living rooms window that overlooked the city. He saw Chuck get out of his limo and run up to Blair who was just coming out of the doors of the apartment block, he then took her suitcase and handed it to Arthur, then he wiped away her tears with his thumb and she collapsed into his arms. He held her, soothing her and kissing her head. After awhile he let go of her and looked into her eyes, she smiled as his left hand came to rest on her abdomen, she then put her hand over his, then he said something to her that made her giggle slightly and she kissed him. Then he helped her into the limo before getting in himself, Arthur then closed the door behind them and opened the driver's door and got in. Then the limo sped away. As it was just disappearing around the corner Nate whispered: "I Love You Blair Cornelia Waldorf, Always Have Always Will" then the tears began streaming down his face and his knees collapsed leaving him kneeling on the floor. He'd lost her to Chuck once again and he knew that he wouldn't get another chance, now they were having a baby, now there'd always be something tying Blair and Chuck together, the thing that was currently living inside Blair, the thing that Chuck had put there.

* * *

"Nate, Hello? Earth calling Nate?" Serena called interrupting his reminiscing.

"What?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"I asked when your gonna sign them. Blair said she wants them back by tonight, all signed" Serena announced. "She said she'd come herself but baby Evelyn's having a nap and she doesn't want to wake her up by bringing her" Nate stared at her.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Who? Evelyn or Blair?" Serena asked.

"Blair" he replied.

"She's good, she's tired a lot. Having a baby's apparently hard work. But she's loving every second of being a Mom"

"And Chuck?" he asked.

"He's tired too but he's happy. I know you don't wanna hear this Nate but they both are really happy together" Serena replied. Nate nodded.

"I know but as I said before, I still miss her, here you got a pen?" Nate asked. Serena handed him a pen.

"Blair said you know what the papers say, something about you going over them in that meeting thing?" Serena asked. Nate nodded and began scribbling his signature on the papers, when he was on his second sheet he remembered when Evelyn was born a few months ago. He got a Gossip Girl text saying:

Congrats to B & C on the birth of their 1st baby. It was a Girl as predicted by yours truly and weighed 7 pounds 3 ounces. The little bundle of joy is rumoured to be called Evelyn after Chuck's late mother. Awww.

When Nate was done signing all the papers he let a single tear escape from his eye. Serena immediately saw it and hugged Nate.

"It's ok Nate, don't cry" she soothed.

"He doesn't deserve her" Nate sniffed. "But then again neither do I"

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? don't forget to review xoxo Beth xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Always have always will pt 2

**Don't forget to review :)**

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Chuck was in the shower and Blair had just fed Evelyn, Blair stood up with Evelyn in her arms and carried her over to the door then she opened it to see Serena stood there in a Prada black long sleeve gathered dress with horsebit detail and high heel open-toe platform pumps. She held a 'croisette' evening bag with

detail and metal beads. She stared at her best friend.

"Hey" Blair finally spoke as Evelyn began to get restless.

"Hey B" Serena replied almost bitterly. "Can I come in?" she asked. Blair nodded and let Serena in. When they were in the living room and sat on the leather couch Serena threw the divorce papers on the white coffee table. "There all signed" Serena announced.

"Thanks S, I really appreciate you going for me" Blair thanked as she rocked Evelyn.

"No problem B, but it's the last time I choose sides between you and Nate" Serena replied.

"What?" Blair asked.

"You heard me, I'm not sticking up for you anymore, that includes doing your dirty work. It nearly broke me in half today seeing him cry like that" Serena replied.

"He cried?" Blair asked. Serena nodded.

"He's not been the same since you left him B, you know that. You broke him" Blair nodded still rocking Evelyn who was nearly asleep.

"I know, I'm sorry it ended like that but I couldn't be with him anymore it was killing me S. I have to be with Chuck. I love him" Blair defended.

"I know you do but remember when you used to say that about Nate" Serena asked.

"That's different. Serena why can't you just be happy for us? We have a life now" she looked down at her daughter "The three of us do" Blair smiled.

"I just wish that you could've left him differently. It killed him that day seeing you with Chuck" Serena replied.

"I wish it too bu-" Blair stopped midway when she saw Chuck come out from the bathroom.

"Hey Sis" Chuck smiled as he walked up to Blair, Serena and Evelyn.

"Hey Chuck" Serena replied.

"Do you want me to take Evelyn for a bit Baby?" Chuck asked Blair. Blair nodded and Chuck took his daughter from Blair's arms. Evelyn squirmed slightly when Chuck picked her up but Chuck soothed and rocked her as he carried her into the bedroom and closed the door.

"I couldn't have stayed with Nate any longer, I'm sorry S, but that's just the way it is" Blair finished.

"He still loves you" Serena whispered. Blair nodded.

"I know he does but I love Chuck. And we have a baby together" Blair replied. "He's a great Dad" Blair smiled as she heard Chuck singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star to Evelyn. He got stuck half way through but then remembered and carried on. "He'll find someone else" Blair replied.

"I know he will B, but just go and see him. Please" Serena pleaded. Blair nodded.

"Ok, I'll do it sometime this week, I promise" Blair promised. Serena nodded and got up.

"I'll see you later B. I think Chuck needs some help singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" Serena joked. Blair giggled and hugged her best friend.

"Love you, S"

"Love you too B" Serena replied before leaving. When she was gone Blair picked up the papers and flicked through them, then she set them down and walked into the bedroom to find Chuck stood over Evelyn's cot watching her as she slept. Blair walked over to him and kissed his cheek, then she stood next to him as he slid his arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"What's up?" he asked in a whisper.

"Nothing" Blair replied in a whisper not wanting to wake Evelyn. "I'm divorced" she smiled slightly but tears came into her eyes. Chuck held her closer to him.

"I thought that's what you wanted?" he asked. Blair nodded.

"It is, I want to be with you" she sniffed. "Serena says I have to go and see Nate" Blair whispered. Chuck nodded.

"We can't avoid him forever Darling" he replied.

"I know, I'm just scared. She says he's still not over me" Blair sniffed. "Why is it taking so long for him?" she asked.

"It's upsetting you?" he asked. Blair nodded.

"I don't like seeing him upset" she murmured. Chuck nodded and turned her towards him.

"Look, if you ever want to go back to him, I'll...well I'll understand. After all he was your first" Chuck replied.

"But you were my first-" he cut her off.

"I mean your first love" he replied. Blair looked into his eyes and put her hands up to his face.

"He was my first love yes. But you are my true love. I love you so much; I'd do anything for you. You and Evelyn. You're my family" Blair replied kissing him.

"You're my true love too. You and Evelyn are my two loves and I'd do anything for both of you two" he smiled and kissed her again.

"You know Chuck, I'm divorced now. Remember that promise you made me when I was pregnant?" Blair asked. Chuck nodded and walked over to the nightstand and pulled open a drawer, then came back over to her with a small box, got down on 1 knee and opened the box.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, you are my world, my true love, the mother of my child and you're my family. I'll love you no matter what. Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs Blair Cornelia Bass?" Chuck asked. "Will you marry me and make me the happiest man on earth?" he asked staring up into her eyes as he recited the whole speech he had given her 4 months ago when she was 7 months pregnant with Evelyn. Tears came to Blair's eyes and she nodded.

"Yes of course I will. Of course I'll marry you Charles Bartholomew Bass" Blair replied as she began crying and smiling, he slid the diamond and sapphire ring onto Blair's left ring finger. Then he kissed her and picked her up and twirled her around and carried her over to the bed. Then he set her down and they began to undress each other.

"Chuck, we can't. The baby" Blair began but Chuck silenced her by kissing her and unhooking her bra.

"She's fast asleep" Chuck whispered kissing her again. Blair giggled.

* * *

**A/N: So this was originally a 1 shot but everyone told me to continue so I probably will lol but u guys have 2 give me ideas lol :) xoxo Beth.**


End file.
